Glad You Came
by Fred Xavier
Summary: Sebastian a pour habitude de jouer avec les gens. Mais quand il a rencontré Blaine, il est réellement tombé amoureux. Avec les paroles de Glad You Came.


__**Note de l'auteur : Fred Xavier te salut, ô toi lecteur o/**

**Cette fanfiction est née grâce à un pari (dont je ne préciserais pas les conditions) avec ma soeur donc c'est juste une petite fiction pas sérieuse (disons ça comme ça). **

**Je remercie Akuu, pour m'avoir aidé pour l'écriture de cette fanfiction, ainsi que les sites _La Coccinelle du Net_ (pour m'avoir fourni la traduction et les paroles de _Glad You Came_)et _Wiki Glee_** **(pour m'avoir aidé à en savoir plus sur Sebastian).**

**Bien évidemment, ****_Glee_ & la chanson _Glad You Came_ ne m'appartiennent pas. **

**Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas pu voir les épisodes de _Glee_ au dessus du 16 de la saison 3, malheureusement, suite à des bugs avec PureVid (précision inutile mais bon).**

**Bonne lecture o/**

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

Parfois, Sebastian Smythe aurait voulu ne pas être Sebastian Smythe, ce connard arrogant.

_And all the count is here_

_And now, my universe will never be the same_

Peut-être était-ce du à son éducation. Non, pas la peine d'inventer des excuses. Sebastian était juste comme ça.

_I'm glad you came_

Oui, il était heureux.

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

Pour Sebastian, ce n'était pas un coup d'un soir qu'on jette après, c'était autre chose… De l'amour. Même si il avait du mal à l'admettre, Sebastian était amoureux. Amoureux de Blaine Anderson.

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

Il voulait tout faire pour l'avoir, même si ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. C'était dans sa nature. Sebastian Smyth obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait.

_So let's go somewhere no-one else can see you and me_

Blaine avait accepté qu'ils passent un peu de temps tout les deux de temps en temps.

_Turn the light out now_

_Now I take you by the hand_

_Hand you another drink_

Faire boire Blaine… Sébastian y avait pensé plus d'une fois.

_Drink it if you can_

Après tout, tout n'était qu'un jeu pour lui. La vie était un jeu.

_Can you speed a little time ?_

_Time is slipping away_

_Away from us, so stay_

Mais Sebastian n'osait pas. Il avait peur d'aller trop loin. Malgré toutes les crasses qu'il avait fait à une multitude de personnes, il était humain. Il ne voulait pas le perdre.

_Stay with me, I can make_

_Make you glad you came_

Il ne savait pas s'y prendre avec les sentiments. Il ne savait que jouer. Jouer _et_ faire mal.

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that's counts is here_

_And now, my universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came_

Sebastian se disait de temps en temps qu'il ne récoltait que ce qu'il semait. C'était tellement facile de s'inventer des excuses.

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me._

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me.__  
_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me.__  
_

_So let's go somewhere no-one else can see you and me._

C'était tellement facile d'être méchant.

_Turn the lights out now._

_Now I'll take you by the hand.__  
_

Ce n'était pas facile tout les jours pour le jeune homme. _Le garçon que j'aime en aime un autre. _Cela ferait un bon titre pour une histoire d'amour impossible. Pathétique. _  
_

_Hand you another drink.__  
_

_Drink it if you can._

Sebastian avait abandonné toute tentative de seduction. Blaine avait été clair avec lui.

_Can you spend a little time ?_

Blaine allait partir. Il allait rejoindre _un autre. _Il ne pouvait pas rester.

_Time is slipping away._

_Away from us, so stay._

_Stay with me, I can make._

_Make you glad you came._

_C'était injuste, c'était la vie._

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that's counts is here_

_And now, my universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_So glad you came_

_I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came_

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that's counts is here_

_And now, my universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came_


End file.
